


Hold me and call me stupid

by StarsInANightSky (orphan_account)



Series: Me writing shit about Jay and Cole, because i ship Lego bricks i guess [26]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Pet Names, everything is cool, just two bois hangin out, them existing in their own lil world, when ur dating ur bff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-14 17:24:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21019490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/StarsInANightSky
Summary: Jay and Cole spend some time together.





	Hold me and call me stupid

Being with Cole was as easy as breathing. Just as natural. Just as essential for life.  
Even when they’d just been friends, Jay had been drawn to him. He’d eagerly await their next shared joke, their next small slip of appreciation for each other. Cole radiates warmth. Jay had noticed that on day one. How underneath a stoic, sometimes grumpy exterior, Cole was a massive softie with a huge heart. A heart that cares so strongly for others that he’s willing to put himself in danger, just to protect others.  
The first time Jay realised he was in love was when he’d been stabbed.  
What an odd time to have a wonderful, overflowing revelation.  
Cole has immediately run to him, eyes wildly running over the wound, tearing off some of his sleeves to wrap it.  
The concern. How gentle he’d been.  
Jay hadn’t even been able to focus on the pain. One look in those eyes and he knew he’d be okay.  
He’d brushed it off. As if it had been a feeling entirely prompted by his bleeding. But it wasn’t like he’d had anything to blame for the same feeling to wash over him on a regular Wednesday. Cole had this pinched look on his face, his nose scrunched as he was pouring over a crossword.  
It was nothing short of adorable.  
“Need any help there?” Jay had asked, a tease to distract from unfamiliarity.  
“Ugh. Unless you happen to know what the fuck this means?” Cole showed Jay the clue.  
‘Bean. Found in confectionary. (5)’  
“Cocoa.”  
“Huh? What? OH. Cocoa bean! That makes... god I was thinking like... baked.”  
It was the wide eyed look on Cole’s face that had Jay blushing in his room hours later.  
He was so lucky.

It was a quiet day. The others were off doing whatever chores or hobbies they were attending to.  
They hadn’t had a quiet day in so long. Everything was so action filled, all the time.  
But now there was peace. A momentary, still peace.  
And they were cuddling.  
“It’s been too long.” Cole mumbled, a soft kiss to Jay’s cheek.  
“Mm. I’ve missed this. I’ve missed you.” Jay wrapped arms around Cole’s neck, desperate to get closer, even though they were already pressed against each other.  
“Hey now Bumbles. It’s not like I’ve been gone.”  
Bumbles. It made Jay smile stupidly. Ever since Cole had compared Jay to a bumblebee, what with the amount of stuff he was constantly doing, the name had stuck.  
“But it’s been so long since we’ve cuddled. Since we’ve just... existed.”  
“We’re doing that now, aren’t we? Making up for lost time.”  
Jay nodded, pressing his face into the nape of Cole’s neck, inhaling.  
Cole always smelled so good. A little bit earthy. It was so utterly Cole that it had Jay obsessed, going so far as to beg Cole to lay on his bed for just a little longer, so that the sheets would still smell of him once he took off. Cole always called him weird, but obliged anyways.  
“Sniffing me again? You’re like a dog.”  
“Quit smelling so gorgeous and I’ll stop.” Jay mumbled against Cole’s skin. “And we both know you’re right. I’m your bitch.”  
Cole choked, laughing. “God. Babe, the things you say.”  
Jay felt Cole’s chest move beneath him as the earth ninja chuckled. It was a good feeling.  
“Kiss me?” Jay would beg if he had to.  
“Of course sweetheart.” And Cole gently cupped Jay’s cheek, stroking it with a calloused finger, lips meeting Jay’s with a wave of affection, the softness lulling Jay into almost deliriously happy.  
“I love you.” Cole pulled away from the kiss to whisper into Jay’s ear, voice gravelly.  
“I love you too. So so much. God, Cocoa, you’re so sugary sweet. My homeostasis can’t keep up.”  
Cole was Cocoa. Had been for a long time, ever since he’d screwed up his brow staring at the crossword.  
“That’s so stupid. So silly.” Cole’s smile was wide. “Reminds me why I asked you out in they first place.”  
“I love it when you hold me and call me stupid.” Jay mumbled, sarcasm hindered by the fact they both knew Cole could say anything he wanted when embracing his boyfriend.  
“What can I say? Anything for my Bluebird.” Cole nuzzled into the top of Jay’s head then. “My gorgeous knight in bright blue gi.”  
Jay snorted. Cole’s jokes were so ridiculous.  
“Call me yours some more?”  
“Mine. My babe. My boyfriend. My buzzy bee. Mine, mine, mine. My beautiful, brilliant bluebird. And I’m yours. Your moronic Man Crush Monday.”  
“You’re certainly my MCM but you’re not a moron. Far from it.”  
Cole smiled wryly. “Tell that to my school grades.”  
“Eh, that was ages ago. Years.”  
Cole nodded, before linking his fingers in between Jay’s. “When can... I wanna take you on a proper date.”  
“Oh!” Jay flushed. “But people will...”  
“So? You deserve to be lavished. I wanna show you off. Who cares who knows? In fact, I want everyone to know I love you. From your freakishly skinny legs to your legendary brain.”  
Jay flushed, flattered. “One problem though.”  
“Huh?”  
“The guys don’t even know we’re together.”  
“Oh. I kinda forgot about that.”  
Jay smiled. “I can tell.”  
“Would... do you not want them to know?”  
“No! No, that’s not it. I guess part of me is just little worried how they’re gonna react.”  
“If anyone says anything mean, I’ll fight then.”  
“I think it’s more the fact that we’ve been boyfriends for over a year and never got round to telling them actually.”  
“Ah.” Cole was about to continue, before being interrupted by the door slamming open.

Both ninja looked up in alarm, still clinging closely together.  
“What the actual fuck?” Kai snorted. “Have I walked in on some weird bromance ritual?”  
Cole glanced at Jay, smiling softly. “Take off the b buddy.”  
Jay flushed, pressing his head into Cole’s shoulder, focusing all his attention on his boyfriend’s palm, and how it slotted so nicely in his.  
Kai was quiet for a moment. “Excuse me?”  
“You know. Bromance, but without the b.”  
“Roma - You guys are dating?!”  
Cole nodded, grinning. “I’m so fucking lucky Kai.”  
“You? You and Jay?”  
“Me. Me and Jay.”  
“How - What - Since when... WHAT?”  
“What are you yelling about?” Lloyd sounded tired as he joined Kai in the doorway. Cole had released Jay, who was beaming from the floor.  
“They! Are dating!”  
“Huh? Bullshit.” Lloyd glances at Jay. “Yeah?”  
“Nah man. This hunk here is my boyfriend.”  
“Holy fuck!”  
Lloyd dragged Kai off to go spread the news.  
“So, uh. I think we’re good to go on a proper date.” Jay smiled.  
“It would be my honour if you could join me for a meal tonight.” Cole pecked Jay’s cheek.


End file.
